Drabbles
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Pequeñas historias del cotidiano. Advertencia: Lemon, sin mayor contenido. Vainilla.


Yuri On Ice

A pesar que ya estaba comenzando el frío de nuevo, salía a trotar en sudadera. Me gustaba la sensación de frío contra el sudor, el dolor del ejercicio siempre era menos si uno se concentraba en mantener el calor. Asimismo era la práctica, uno sudaba sobre hielo, en camiseta o algo liviano, y cuando se ejercitaba lejos de la pista se extrañaba el frío. Finalmente subo al apartamento donde se encuentra él, Víctor.

-Estás helado – Me abrazó. Su pelo me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. –Ve a bañarte para que cenemos. –Me dio un corto roce en los labios. Me duché con agua hirviendo, y cenamos una cosa rara. Ni pregunto, estoy acostumbrado a las patatas pegajosas con menjunjes. Algunas veces el sabor es raro, pero pienso que fue hecho por Víctor y no me importa. Él habla moviendo los brazos mientras come, esta vez sobre un programa, y las dificultades técnicas que tiene con desarrollar los ejercicios. Dejo de comer porque sé que terminaremos en la cama, como casi siempre que no hay competencia luego. Quedan pocos días de descanso, el invierno ya se viene y hay que aprovechar. Dejo que llene mi copa, sólo lo dejo si estaremos en casa. El perro duerme tranquilo.

Lavo la loza mientras él ve tele, o cambia los canales a cada rato. Lo dejo que se revuelva en la impaciencia. Sé que cuando camine hacia él se me lanzará encima, o eso creo, de la nada siento su mano en su parte favorita, mis nalgas.

-mhhh… mi parte favorita –me huele mientras su mano sube, abrazándome por la espalda. Yo encajo contra él y me río. –No traes nada debajo… -se me escapa una risilla –Sucio… y mete sus manos dentro.

Se las saco, lo miro de frente unos segundos, y lo beso. Primero los labios, luego todo mientras lo abrazo y lo siento. Me apreto contra él como siempre, como que contengo todo el rato y suelto el deseo de golpe. Lo saboreo apenas, porque corta el beso, porque quiere ir al cuarto pero yo quiero demorar. En esta batalla entre beso y avance tambaleamos, nos reímos, jugamos a ver quién gana, quien manda sobre quién irá arriba esta vez. Me dejo caer de espaldas sobe la cama, y él no pierde el tiempo en besarme el cuello, en tocar bajo mi camiseta. Yo me dejo hacer, mientras baja mi pantalón y besa todo allá abajo, que está listo, porque salí de la ducha medio preparado. Usa sus dedos mientras sube y me besa de nuevo: Hoy está ansioso, y me recuerda las primeras veces que lo hicimos, cuando yo lo soñaba como experto y en el fondo éramos dos niños intentando coger. Lo beso de nuevo mientras lo acomodo y me acuesto con él encima, tratando de sacar el condón de su envase. Siempre me incomoda este paso, pero hace más fácil lo siguiente. Se lo pongo y me relajo, flexionando una pierna. Me doy cuenta que no prendimos la luz, pero que las persianas están hacia arriba, de modo que estamos en semipenumbra. Lo olvido todo cuando lo siento entrar, ese dolor placentero esta vez se siente agradable, sin problemas, y se empieza a mover pronto, más pronto que de costumbre. Sin abrir los ojos subo mis caderas, acomodando mis piernas sobre las suyas, y me muevo suave, marcándole un ritmo, apretando con mis tobillos sobre sus nalgas para acercarlo más si fuera posible, para amarlo más si fuera posible. Y lo siento ir a mi pene, y tomarlo con fuerza mientras sube y baja, tratando de llevar el ritmo.

Eso me indica que está cerca, pero yo también. Abro los ojos y lo veo mirándome, quita su mano de mi pero se la acerco de nuevo. Él es hermoso así, lo es siempre, pero así es sublime… me gatillo en su mano, después de unos segundos, y lo siento correrse en medio de mis sacudidas. Siento los escalofríos me sacuden, y su semen cae sobre mi ombligo. Descanso siembras lo percibo moviéndose, buscando los pañuelos y deja caer varios sobre mi. Yo me doblo en posición fetal, a pesar del placer quiero más, no por insatisfacción… me limpio, y siento sus besos en mis muslos, subiendo… chupa mis nalgas sube y sigue besando la espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello… al acercarse, lo siento erecto de nuevo…

-Mhhh… me saboreo, pero lo rechazo y me pongo de pie -¿Te había dicho que me encantan esos pantalones rotosos que usas? – me dices, con la cara roja, la frente sudada. –Yuuri, te lo había dicho? –Camino al baño, sabiendo que me mira, haciendome el pelo hacia atrás con las manos. Me enjuago bien, y me quito los contactos, no sé si mas rato pueda. Mis anteojos están ahí mismo y me devuelvo, sigue ahpi donde lo dejé, tocándose, y voy y me acomodo de nuevo, con un almohadón bajo mi vientre y boca abajo. No me prepara y sólo entra, y yo sufro, lo disfruto y me acomodo un poco mas, y así un par de veces hasta que ya empieza a haber un ritmo cómodo que nos lleva los dos a la gloria de nuevo, y él cae sobre mi, y lo volteo con fuerza sobre la cama, y lo beso, suave e infinito…

-Claro que lo sé – le dije a sus ronquidos. -¿Porqué crees que aún los uso?

No sé de dónde salió esto ni a pito de qué. Disfrútenlo. Quizá vengan más.


End file.
